Wrathful Micah
by Impersonating-an-entity
Summary: Michael is almost an idol in Heaven. He is wrathful, and, worse yet, in love with Belial, who tries to convince him to fall with him. Is there hope, or is he damned to one day fall? Is his soul destined to damnation or will it be stolen first?
1. The Falcon

A bit short, but this is the original opening... I just posted the other part a bit ahead of myself. Anyhow, there's one more section written that I need t type out... But that doesn't mean I'll be done when I do that! This is going to be a fun story; you guys will like it. Angst, romance, slash and angel smut! Will Micah fall for Belial? Literally!

"Michael, oh sweet and powerful lion, for what do you make of yourself a lamb as foolish as Raphael? Your fire is great, and how well you would be received if you should follow me," Belial purred in the Seraph's ear.

Michael turned away, scowling. "Go, Belial. You know better than any how I am tempered – I will not stay my hand from you for long, no matter the past."

Belial smirked, wrapping his arms around Michael and kissing him delicately at the base of his ear, his hot, tempting hand driving the fiery angel wild.

"My wrathful Micah… Oh Micah, hold not your hand from me but on me…"

Michael thrust Belial away, shaking. "No, Belial." His voice was sharp.

"Michael, we are free below! There is no hiding – you can be as wrathful as you like! You could be so great, and we-"

"There IS NO we!" Michael yelled, flinging Belial aside.

Belial chuckled, rising and dusting himself off carelessly, as Michael glared, as scarlet as his ragged hair. "That's my Micah…"

"I'm not **your** Micah," Michael growled.

Belial chuckled again. "No… But you were" he remarked, brushing the only scar on Michael's body aside from the great black marks where once glorious wings had been torn away – a faint slash at his left hip, left by Belial. Michael stood stock still, drawing a shaky breath as Belial continued, "And you will be."

Michael cried out faintly as Belial drew an unnaturally sharp, long nail over Michael's right hip, leaving a matching scar. Yet he stood, hopelessly transfixed.

"And one day, I will claim what is mine," Belial concluded with a grin, grasping Michael's face in both hands and dominating him with a kiss.

Belial disappeared and Michael sank to his knees, panting, swallowing heavily. Maybe Belial was right… Maybe… Maybe he should give in. His wrath would not draw admonishment in Hell, perhaps even praise, and he and Belial…

Michael looked up, hearing a bird's call, and a falcon came to him – the bird carried a message. Michael read it, and crumpled it angrily, burning it till not even ash remained. Belial.

"Go!" he commanded the falcon, yet it would not leave. Michael heaved a sigh and accepted his new consort, Belial's faithful pet, Belial's watchful eye on his wrathful Micah…


	2. Enoch

There's more preceding this that's yet to be typed up, and more to come after that is as yet not even written, but is forthcoming. This story, as all my angel stories, will eventually tie into Morning star falling, though perhaps not to the detail, but the point is that this ties in. Also, this vaguely goes into "For Michael's Wings" - why else would Micahel be in Enoch to meet Gabriel?

* * *

Michael moaned, holding Belial tightly to himself as the fellow Seraph pressed his lips to his throat. Belial's hands were hot and heavy at Michael's skin, molding him like butter. The gold-eyed angel Belial ran his hands along Michael's full and beautiful wings, and Michael trembled, his lips quivering when Belial stilled them with a kiss that seemed to make the world fall around Michael.

Michael woke with a start, shuddering, rubbing his hands over his biceps, and reaching back to check again. As usual, he came to the mournful realization that his wings were truly gone, torn away by Samael just before he fell…

Belial's nameless falcon landed carefully on Michael's shoulder, running its beak soothingly through Michael's brilliantly scarlet hair. Michael cringed at the touch, but could not deny that it soothed even as it scared him. Michael cupped his face in his hands. He missed Belial… But the dream was a memory from a time before the war, and that was done now. Belial had fallen, and Michael had not.

Moreover, Michael was the champion of Israel, practically an idol in Heaven, and loathed in Hell. There was no way he could… There was no going back. No chance that he could ever feel Belial's hands soothing him, or his kiss… No chance they could ever love as they had before the fall.

Oh, damn Lucifer! Damn Him for His pride, for starting a war to rend the Heavens! If He had but bowed when presented with the babe Adam, then existence would have gone on, and Michael would still have his full wings and Belial…

Absently, he petted Belial's falcon, the heavy sinful weight at his shoulder, and he decided it was too heavy to bear any longer… If God refused him any aid, any solace… Then so be it. He was an idol in Heaven, yet that was sin. Moreover, Michael knew it a sin to idol worship, but he did not stop those who viewed him so. He was already a hypocrite… at least now he could be afforded a momentary comfort.

Michael rose, and began writing a note to Belial. He gave it to the Falcon, who took flight and vanished in a flash of golden flame. Michael winced, and sat, waiting, unsure what to do next.

He jumped when the falcon reappeared moments later with another flash of flame and a caw. The bird dropped a note in his waiting hands and perched on his shoulder as he read Belial's familiar, flourished writing.

"My Dearest Micah,

So nice of you to write at last. I knew you must have missed me as I missed you. I would cherish another meeting with you, but not in Heaven – I am hardly a fool. Likewise, you cannot meet me in Hell, so let us meet in a place as much beholden to my Master as yours – Earth. Come to Enoch, my Micah, and now. I will wait for you, but no longer than an earthly hour.

Belial"

Micah held the incriminating note tightly, thinking as he petted the falcon. He could still stop it. He could destroy the note and forget Belial. He could.

The note he burned into nothingness as he stood.

A few moments later saw him wandering Enoch, skittish, cloaked like most of the other angels here, so no one would recognize him and know of his transgression.

It was easy to find Belial, who toyed with another falcon in front of the Forum Legis Talionis, standing boldly in his Fallen Angel form, his great wings bloodstained in various patches, his halo dark and crooked. Michael rushed over, grabbing Belial's shoulder and attempting to lead him away. Belial grabbed Michael and tugged him back, pulling the Seraph's hood down and kissing him deeply right in front of the Forum.

Michael tried to fight a moment, glancing about worriedly, but he never could help himself when it came to dealing with Belial, especially when the Fallen Seraph slid his hands down Michael's back like he used to, pressing Michael against him. Michael sank into the kiss and returned it desperately – he had missed Belial too long.

Finally Belial drew away and pressed Michael tightly to himself, and Michael quaked, trying to reach and throw his hood back up before anyone else saw.

Belial chuckled, running his fingers through Michael's blood-red hair as he murmured, "Don't worry, my Micah… I cast an illusion on you as soon as I saw you, so no one would recognize you… Remember, I now am an angel of confusion… No one knows who we are, or will recognize us later. After all, I wouldn't want you regretting this…."

Michael shuddered at the feel of Belial's warm body, his hands, his soft, persuasive words… He pressed the side of his face to Belial's chest, murmuring, "They won't know me?"

"Would I lie to you my Micah?"

Michael persisted, "They won't know me? You swear it?"

Belial sighed softly and nodded. "Yes, my Micah. No one will know you, save God and Lucifer Themselves. I swear it."

Michael relaxed slightly, still tense with fear and anxiety. "Let's go… Somewhere private… I just want to talk, nothing more Belial!" Michael finished sharply, thrusting away to glare at Belial.

Belial chuckled and nodded. "We'll see, my Micah. I'd love to have a nice talk with you, after all… I know a charming place. Lillith herself designed it, just for little rendezvous of such a nature…" Belial ran his fingers threw Michael's hair once more as he led Michael with a strong arm at the Seraph's back, and Michael tried hard to remain composed. He didn't like how he seemed to fall apart around Belial. Well, a part of him loved Belial's influence, but a part of him loyal to God and ashamed of his actions loathed it.

Belial led the short way to a grand looking building several stories tall, the façade at least of which was elegant marble, with few, elaborate windows, and many niches whereon sat statues in such a variety of poses, creatures. The arabesque creations made Michael wince and look away shamefully. Belial led the way into the great, open arched entrance, revealing an interior which mocked the yet undreamt of Sistine chapel.

Belial waved to the hostess: a naked, beautiful, blonde female, Ardat Lili, one of Lillith's closest friends and servants. Ardat Lili smiled, recognizing Belial as he lifted his guise, but Michael remained shrouded. "Belial," she purred, "Let me have the pleasure of guiding you and this mysterious stranger to one of our best rooms…"

She lead them to an elevator that was lifted and lowered by Lillith's magic, and took them to the top. With another smirk, she murmured, "This way, my dears…" and lead them down a lushly carpeted hall, choosing the last door and pulling a key out of thin air, which she gave to Belial. "Enjoy," she purred, bowing before she left.

Belial grinned at Michael as he opened the door and they entered, and Michael could not close and bolt the door fast enough… "She did not know me? She knew you…" Michael accused.

Belial laughed, cupping Michael's face. "Oh, my Micah, will you not trust me? She knew a handsome, unfamiliar devil with ebon hair and sable skin."

Michael swallowed and nodded. "Okay."

"Well, my Micah, you wished to talk? What is it you wanted to say? I trust Heaven has been… Paradise?" Belial said with a smirk, scathing.

Michael straightened defensively. "Shut up."

Belial chuckled. "Oh, perhaps it hasn't… Imagine that, Heaven, less than absolutely perfect."

"Shut up!" Michael yelled.

"Azezel mentioned once… How painful it was for him in Heaven, because he couldn't let on that he was unhappy… To be unhappy in Heaven is almost a sin in itself, huh? Like telling God it's not good enough… He's much happier in Hell, where he doesn't have to pretend… You were never good at hiding, Michael. When you walked up, I knew you immediately. You're lucky I've always been better at concealment…" Belial's words were casual, said as he looked over his nails absently.

"Shut up, Belial. I shouldn't have need to be good at concealment. Is Hell so open? Then why cultivate such a skill?" Michael retorted.

Belial shrugged. "For my work on earth… And because I knew I would need it for your sake… So you would feel safe, visiting me."

There was nothing Michael could say to that; he looked down at his sandaled feet, still leaning against the door. Belial smiled softly, comfortingly. "Oh Micah, I'm sorry. I've forgotten how to treat you… Acting like you're trash… You're not… I apologize – I'm just making things harder for you, and that's the last I want," Belial murmured, stepping forward and taking Michael's hands in his.

When Michael looked up, his fiery eyes were haunted. "You can't tell anyone about this. Anyone at all! Swear it!" Michael whispered desperately.

Belial laid a brush of a kiss on Michael's forehead and nodded. "I swear it. I will not tell a soul. Or a Fallen, or demon, or any other such, either."

Michael sighed. "I shouldn't be here… with you…" He mumbled, his voice breaking miserably.

Belial's face grew sad. "It doesn't have to be like that. Lucifer didn't fall just for pride, you know. He is giving us the freedom to exist as we please, in addition to giving these humans choice, and so much more. We all still love God, Him more than any other among us, more than any in Heaven or anywhere. But it's not right. Heaven isn't perfect, no matter how much we'd all like it to be. You can join us, live freely, and still love God. We can even give you your wings back…"

Michael listened tiredly through Belial's speech, yet at the mention of his wings, he looked up at Belial. "My wings?" he scarcely more than whispered.

Belial nodded. "Samael still has them. They are well kept. If you joined us, we could have them reattached. We could even make you a whole new set, even grander, and you could have those. Lucifer would do it, to help you be happy, if you just went back with me…" Belial tactfully decided not to mention that Samael often went about wearing a pair of Michael's wings in addition to his own…

Michael shook with desire and temptation, throwing himself into Belial's arms and crying with desire, weakness. Belial made it sound so easy! So simple, so right! But it couldn't be – to defy his own maker… It couldn't be…

Belial held Michael gently, filling his tired body with warmth, his heavy hands sliding over Michael's back, carefully stroking the scars where Michael's wings had been torn away. "Oh, my Micah… My poor, miserable Micah… You don't have to endure such pain…" Belial whispered.

"I can't fall… Angels can't have redemption, like the humans… I can't fall."

"What kind of God would deny us redemption? All we want is a fair God, who does not manipulate us and make us feel guilty about what we are. Lucifer is not a God, per se, but He is such a ruler. Eternity is a long time to suffer… And if we will not have redemption, come the Apocalypse, then we simply wink out of existence… No more pain. Wouldn't it be better to be free as long as you exist, even if that means one day you will end? I would rather that, than to suffer without end…"

It was all so tempting… So very tempting… But that's what Devils were known for, and Belial was a Devil as well as a Fallen Angel. All of the original Fallen were. "Belial, please say no more about it," Michael said with a cringe, grabbing Belial's bare, muscular shoulders.

Belial sighed and nodded. "Very well. You always know what to do if you change your mind. Will you at least consider?"

Michael was silent.

Belial sighed again. "Very well then, my wrathful Micah. We have time and time." Belial gently lifted the Seraph's face and kissed him. Michael wrapped his arms around Belial's neck, returning it with frantic need once more. He couldn't help himself… He could not go back with Belial, but he couldn't just leave like this… Even worse than when he came…

When at last the kiss broke, the two could only look at each other, holding each other. Belial's concerned, gold eyes bored into Michael's own fiery eyes, which were intense with mixtures of extremes – shame juxtaposed with desire, fear with want that became need. Only Belial and the Almighty ever saw Michael's fiery eyes in such a cowardly panic. Only Belial made Michael feel weak and soft and truly beautiful.

Carefully did Belial ease Michael over into the next room where a grand bed awaited them, the room scented sweet without being too sweet. Michael could not help but cling to Belial, shuddering when he saw the bed. "No, Belial, I said I just wanted to talk, I don't want – "

"Shh, my Micah. I know. Now, let us lie down together and sleep peacefully. I know your sleep has been plagued of late. Perhaps your rest will be better here." Belial soothed, and Michael lay himself down reluctantly, but once Belial joined him, Michael clung once more to Belial readily.

"I just wish everything was back to how it was before… I just… I want this to not be wrong!" Michael cried into Belial's shoulder.

Belial petted Michael slowly, pressing heat into the tired and sore Seraph. "I know… But as long as you're in Heaven, you can't have what you want…" Belial murmured, gently easing persuasion into his words. Michael was too worn to even notice the trick, but Belial truly loved Michael: too much so to force him, just nudge a little in the right direction…

"I don't want to go to Hell, Belial… I just wish none of this had happened… And we were both still in Heaven, singing praises and loving each other…"

Belial sighed and nodded. "Don't you think many of us would like that? But how can we go back when we know nothing would be changed? Are you really free in Heaven? At least in Hell, we do as we please. I am allowed to visit a love lost in war, even encouraged."

"Please, no more…" Michael shook, and Belial sighed again.

"Of course…" Belial murmured. He singed away the cloth of Michael's shroud and tugged it away, and Michael made no protest but a faint blush. Belial only finished this so they lay flesh to flesh, and did not make another advance, merely holding Michael to himself, stroking sadly the rough black scars where Michael's beautiful wings had been torn away…

Michael jolted as he felt Belial's hands at his scars – they were his weakness. Well, his other weakness. Eventually, he calmed, as Belial did not tease or ask idle, painful questions, but used his power like balm to soothe the ever-present sting. Michael dropped into a peaceful sleep at last.

He was sweating… Belial was with him, holding him, pressing kisses to his chest; oh, he couldn't help but love that… He had to be dreaming again, another damn, teasing, horrible dream… Oh, but what harm was another dream?

His eyes slid open slowly, and he looked into the gold intensity of Belial's eyes and quailed. Belial's hands over his chest, those eyes, that expression… It was too intense. His dreams he told himself were enough, but in truth they were but faded remnants. This was the all-consuming, wonderful sensation of reality.

"Oh, God…" Michael whispered faintly, water collecting at his eyes. He tried, but he couldn't tell Belial no. Belial saw he was awake, heard him speak, and paused.

"Micah… If you can tell me honestly that you don't want this… I will stop. But I hate to see you suffering as you have. I want to help," Belial murmured, those brilliant eyes drawn in concern.

Michael shook his head slowly. "I don't want to want this… But I do, Belial. I'm damned!" Michael's body shook as he cried with want. "I'm already damned for wanting it like I do…" He reached up and cupped Belial's face, and Belial leaned down and kissed Michael thoroughly. As before, Michael was helpless beneath Belial.

Belial's hands seemed to mold to Michael's body even more perfectly than Michael remembered, his fingers fitting neatly in every crevasse. Michael moaned, arching gladly into Belial's hands, his body remembering what to do, though it had been so long… too long… so long since it had been explored, so long since he'd been treated as if he, the great, wrathful Micah, was delicate and wonderful.

Belial's lips worked wonders at Michael's soft, ruddy nipples, and Michael realized he'd forgotten how sensitive his chest was, panting as Belial sucked gently at the stiffened tissue, his gold skin warming to match Belial's for heat.

As always before, Michael was too caught up to notice Belial lining up until he felt the other gently pressing against his hole and sliding in. He shuddered, wrapping his arms tightly around Belial's neck, his teeth clenched in a mixture of pain and ecstasy, glee and shame, eyes shut tight as his world narrowed to that single point of dizzying sensation.

Belial hushed him softly, soothing him with his heavy hands as always, and Michael nodded acceptance, cringing when Belial stopped and Michael was filled entirely. Michael groaned into Belial's neck, his nails digging deep into the Fallen Seraph's transient flesh, enjoying a pleasure as transient and altogether wonderful.

It was the knowledge that it was fleeting that made it so sweet for Michael, despite all else. He savored the experience, logging it to memory as he never had before, praying to make the memory suffice so this would truly be the last time, his breath catching and growing quick and shallow as Belial began his careful thrusts.

Belial made it last longer than it ever had before, drawing it out, denying them both just as they were about to crest their peaks, pulling from Michael's body and taunting him lovingly again with his fantastic hands.

By the end of it, Michael was sobbing openly, dripping with need, begging in broken words and tones for release. Likewise was Belial worn and leaking, therefore he stroked his Micah's sweet face, brushing scarlet locks aside and laying a kiss on Michael's impish nose before he entered a final time, and with a single, well-aimed thrust, both climaxed, their bodies seeming to waver and meld for an instant till they finished and Belial pulled away, and both relaxed onto the bed once more.

Michael's eyes were shut, his body shaking, his rich, ruby lips parted and quivering, every inch of his golden skin slick with sweat. Belial observed him with exhaustion, always admiring his Micah just after he released… Blindly did Michael reach out, his hand seeking and finding Belial, and he snugged himself against the Fallen Seraph, stroking the other's bloody and torn wings enviously. Could he really get his wings back from Samael?

No, this had to be it. This had to be the last time he saw Belial. But as long as he was there… He could make it last, he could enjoy his limited time…

Michael sighed, letting Belial's warmth surround and lull him one last time, and Belial enveloped his love in arms and warmth and love, laying a soft kiss on Michael's beautiful, swollen, sweet lips.


	3. Samael

Warning: Sweaing, trauma, length...

Kiriel and Mordrael swore as Michael backed them in a corner. "We are so fucked," Mordrael growled.

Kiriel narrowed her eyes. "Hold him off a minute; I know someone who can help."

Michael grinned – it was nice to be known, and feared. Mordrael was smarter than Kiriel – there was no one this pathetic Fallen angel could call to her aid… Mordrael took Kiriel at her word, but his attack showed how he felt – as if Michael had already defeated him. After all, Michael's wrath was as legendary in Sheol as admonished in Heaven. Michael blasted Mordrael with holy fire, and the young Devil cried out and fell to the ground, but he had served his purpose.

Kiriel smirked, as shadow coalesced before her and withdrew, and Michael stared in shock at the leering, eight-winged fallen before him. It was Samael. And he was wearing a pair of the wings he'd torn from Michael.

Kiriel and Mordrael vanished and Samael looked at Michael like he was something he wanted to eat. Michael's hands fisted, and he hefted his great sword and foolishly attacked head on, seeing nothing but his beloved, lost wings and a chance to get them back at last.

The illusion dissipated as Michael ran through it, and he panicked, realizing his error, turning too late. Samael had already appeared at his back. The fallen angel pinned Michael's arms down, forcing the sword away, pressing a tainted dagger to Michael's throat. "You bastard!" Michael hissed.

Samael chuckled darkly. It was no wonder humans confused him with Lucifer – Samael made a better evil overlord than Lucifer. Samael was truly cruel, sadistic, where Lucifer was merely determined. "Shut up, you prideful, vain, sodomizing piece of _shit_ cloaked as a holy being…"

That shut Michael up – he was full of guilt and remorse over his existence, and Samael knew it. They had once been allies, and now Samael used everything he'd known about Michael to his advantage. "I'm going to make an honest being of you," Samael remarked, pressing a hand into Michael's chest.

Michael shrieked, instantly forced into shifting to his purest form, little more than condensed, brilliant light and heat, like a miniature star, and Samael did likewise, turning into a vacuous shadow, more akin to a black hole. Still, he reached into Michael's form till he found a small, solid core. He tore it from Michael, and Michael was forced into a human body and collapsed, passed out.

Samael changed back to his fallen form, holding a small, glowing orb that looked like glass or quartz and walked away, chuckling as he juggled Michael's holiness lazily, leaving the now former angel collapsed in an alley. Belial's falcon, who had circled above, cawed and vanished in gold flame.

Belial jolted as the sound of fire cracking suddenly and a caw of his falcon tore the silence. The priest he'd been seducing looked in fear as the creature winged around Belial, cawing frantically. Belial's eyes widened as the falcon related to him the tale of what had gone on in the alley, and he and the bird vanished together, leaving a stunned priest in their wake.

Belial appeared in the alley next to Michael and knelt as the falcon perched on his shoulder. He turned Michael onto his back, shuddering – Michael's fiery eyes had turned a glazed navy blue… "Oh my Micah…"

With hurried care, Belial lifted Michael and took him out of the city, setting him down in a cavern hidden in the precipice that surrounded the city. No humans could access it, so hopefully Michael would be left in peace. Belial gave another worried glance to Michael, and then flew off, leaving the falcon to guard Michael.

The angels guarding Heaven's gate were shocked to see the fallen Seraph ascending, his gold eyes wild with worry. Even the cherubim were no match against Belial – he quickly dealt with them, leaving them bound but unharmed and raced through Heaven to the seventh layer, finally reaching Raphael's hospital.

"Raphael! Raphael, come quickly!" Belial shouted, running across the room to meet the chief healer of Heaven.

Raphael was shocked to see Belial, but quickly dropped what he was doing and joined the fallen. "Belial, what is it?"

"Michael! Samael fought Michael again! I don't know what he did!" Belial choked, grabbing Raphael's hand and guiding the healer in a steep dive from the heavens to earth.

Raphael followed readily. "What condition is he in?" Raphael asked, imagining a gory mess with limbs strewn about… His stomach turned, imagining Michael's crimson hair matted with blood and – stop it!

"He's human… He doesn't look too bad, but… but he's unconscious and – well, see for yourself," Belial said, breaking the fall more sharply than Raphael could and leading him into the cavern – Raphael caught up quickly. The two knelt by Michael, who laid still, his unfocused eyes staring straight up, his body motionless except for the rise and fall of his chest.

The two put their hands on Michael's chest, closing their eyes and searching Michael's body with their power, Raphael healing as he went, and Belial aiding in anything he could, though he was limited. At last, Raphael opened his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. "I don't understand it… But Michael is no longer an angel. He's human."

Belial stared helplessly at Michael. Finally, he spoke. "I'm going to go talk to Samael. Will you keep Michael here, and stay with him? Perhaps I will be able to talk sense into that devil…"

Raphael nodded. "We'll wait here, and I'll keep doing what I can."

"Thank you," Belial replied as he got to his feet and vanished, reappearing in Sheol in Pandemonium's court, where Samael was recounting to Lucifer of what more he'd stolen from Michael.

Belial's face was dark as he grabbed Samael's shoulder. "Samael, you filthy pig. What the fuck did you do to **my Micah**?" he scowled.

Samael smirked at Belial, shrugging his hand off and tossing the dull orb in the air, catching it deftly. "I stole his soul. It was something to see! You should have –"

Belial's fist said more than anything he could have, and Samael scowled after he recovered from the blow. "Give it back, Samael," Belial growled.

"Never for nothing," Samael returned.

"Lucifer, please," Belial asked, turning to the sovereign of Sheol for help.

Lucifer shook his head. "I'm sorry. He's already made a verbal contract. You'll have to think of something to give for it, Belial."

Belial looked back at Samael. "What do you want for it?"

Samael thought for a moment. "I got the idea from something Raguel did to Abaddon… He took Abaddon's soul, and that's why Abaddon is mad. I've been wanting to try it for a long time, and Michael practically walked into it…."

Belial's predatorial eyes narrowed. "Your point is?"

Samael chuckled at Belial's seriousness. "Maybe if you can retrieve what Raguel took, I will return this to Michael," he said, hefting the orb.

Belial thought for a moment. "Will you guarantee that if I can get from Raguel Abaddon's soul, that you will allow that to be returned to Michael?" he asked. Perhaps he could cut a deal. Surely, if nothing else, the other Seraphim would pressure Raguel to agree.

Samael shrugged. "Sure."

Belial nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good luck. Raguel is difficult, but I have faith in you, Belial," Lucifer offered, and Belial nodded, smiling in thanks as he left to explain to Raphael.

After Belial briefly recounted to Raphael, he stood to leave again. "Let me go with you – they may not trust you, but I can attest to the truth of your words," Raphael offered, rising as Belial prepared to leave.

"That might be well," Belial said, turning to leave when he felt a tug at one of his wings. He turned. Michael had been awake but silent, his eyes still unfocused, as they had talked – it was his hand that held Belial's wing and now stroked the feathers shyly. Belial's heart shattered in his chest. "We can't leave him alone… Please stay again, Raphael. I… I need to do this."

Raphael nodded. He assumed Belial meant for some Sheollian politics, but that was fine. "I'll take care of him again. Don't worry." Belial nodded and left, desperate to help his Micah…

It did not take long to get to the seventh heaven again and call forth the remaining Seraphim for an audience. After Belial recounted the events and deal to the Seraphim, he concluded, "Please believe me when I say I want Michael's soul returned to him as much as I am sure you do. But Samael has been very clear about his terms. Please, Raguel, for Micah's sake, give me Abaddon's soul!"

Raguel appeared uncomfortable for several moments. "Belial… That… might not be possible."

Belial stared at Raguel in shock. "What do you mean?"

Hesitantly, Raguel replied, "I'm not… I'm not sure. I will need some time. I will try."

"Raguel, you have to do better than try! This is for Micah's soul!"

"I KNOW!" Raguel shouted, his usual icy demeanor for once broken. He wanted Micah to be well, but… He wasn't sure he could give up having Abaddon's soul to keep him company – or if he could even separate himself and Abaddon anymore…

"Just… Go. I will see what I can do."

Belial sighed and left, rejoining Raphael disconsolately and telling him of what Raguel had said. Raphael was as baffled as Belial. As they talked, Michael continued to sit (he had been sitting since Belial returned) and stroke their wings, his eyes blurry and unfocused, the faintest of smiles on his face, despite what seemed to be his deep concentration on each feather and detail of the Seraphim's wings.

"I can't take a living human back to Heaven with me, Belial," Raphael interjected suddenly after a brief lull in the conversation.

Belial nodded, "Nor can I take him to Sheol…"

"What do we do with him? We can't just leave him alone one earth, Samael-!" Raphael cut off suddenly and looked away uneasily. Both of them felt nervous. Samael could kill Michael – or Michael could meet with some other horrid fate…

"I have a pet still on earth… I can leave Micah with him for now…" Belial trailed off… Serpiente – or Fallax Veritas as he now called himself – had been his favorite pet, the only one he'd taken from among the humans that he thought he'd truly loved… And he'd been keeping an eye on that pet, though Fallax didn't know it. He wasn't sure if it was wise to reveal himself to Fallax like this after all these years but… Well, surely Fallax had figured out that a Fallen Angel didn't die… And he trusted Fallax to take care of what his master – Belial – held sacred.

"A devil?"

"You have another idea? My pet will take excellent care of Micah, once I ask it, and I'll make sure he does nothing to taint Micah while he's… fragile…" Belial couldn't call him human. 'Human' meant far too many things.

Raphael sighed and shook his head. "No… No, if you're sure this pet will do…"

"I am."

After a moment, Raphael nodded. "Come on, Little one… time to go," he murmured, standing and offering a hand to Michael. Michael made a child noise but did not seem to see the hand. At a signal, Raphael stood aside and let Belial take Michael… Belial may have been a fallen angel, but he loved Michael, and Raphael knew that and trusted Belial. And Raphael had always been particularly innocent and naïve, even by angelic stereotypes.


	4. Belial's Pet

Belial lifted Michael up and carried him bridal style, and the two seraphim left, Belial leading the way. It would have been a long flight to Fallax's Roman estate, where the devil was currently residing, but the two angels had ways of dealing with that, and what should have taken perhaps days was over in a few hours.

When they set down, poor Michael was shivering from cold, despite Belial's efforts to warm him with devil fire – he was too cautious, afraid of burning Michael's fragile new body to a crisp. Belial shifted to his devil-human form, shedding his wings and growing a small pair of curved horns, a pentagram at the nape of his neck and a tail with a split end. "This pet… Serpiente, but now he calls himself Fallax… he's used to seeing me in this form…" Belial explained to Raphael as they went to the door and a servant ushered them in to wait and went to summon the master.

Raphael's brows knit. "Didn't **you** go by Fallax some time ago?"

Belial smirked. "Where do you think my pet got the name from? I called him Serpiente, but when he thought I was dead, he renamed himself Fallax Veritas…"

The servant came back. "Excuse me, gentleman, but Master Fallax is preoccupied, and is not willing to see guests at this time. Would you like to-"

"Oh, he wants to see me," Belial scoffed, tracking his pet with ease. After a momentary hesitation, Raphael followed, glancing nervously at the sputtering servant who seemed insistent they stop.

When Belial reached the door to Fallax's private suite, a Devil with crimson eyes and hair tried to stop him. "No one is allowed in there but-"

"I assure you, **I** am," Belial said impatiently, cutting the devil off as he had the servant. "Go away, Korrek."

The devil seemed taken aback that Belial knew his name. Korrek inspected Belial a moment, then seemed truly shocked, but Belial had already breezed through the heavily warded door, Michael clinging to him in his arms, Raphael in tow. Korrek shut the door and waited.

"Who the fuck is – Oh my fuck…" Fallax Veritas groused as, naked, he left his bedroom into the entertainment room that the entrance opened to. His eyes widened when he saw Belial and company. "Master…? Master Fallax?"

Belial, a.k.a. Fallax Manus grinned. "My Serpiente…"

Fallax Veritas raced to kneel before Belial, tears catching at his eyes as he bowed. "Master, I-! Master, where did you, why have you been gone; Master I've missed you so much!" he cried, quickly breaking into sobs.

After a moment, a human who had not yet turned but had clearly been with Veritas a long time (he even looked a little like Veritas) left the bedroom, his eyes widening at the scene before him. "Master…?" he asked uncertainly.

Fallax raised his head and grinned at the boy, his eyes a deep shade of violet and overflowing with tears. "My pet, meet the original Master Fallax… The Devil Fallax Manus, the fallen angel called Belial…" Fallax turned back to his master. "Master, this is my pet, Matthew Shadows… Who are these people with you?" he asked, finally looking at Michael and Raphael.

Belial chuckled bemusedly at his darling pet. So many questions so quickly! "Let us sit..." Fallax jumped up and led them to the couch, respectfully standing till Belial and his friends sat down. "This is my friend, the Seraph Raphael, and this is Micah…" Belial said.

Fallax's brows drew together. His master was a friend of a Seraph? With Raphael, the healer? Who was this Micah?

"Master, why have you been gone so long?" Fallax asked. Matt came to sit in Fallax's lap, but Fallax brushed him aside, sitting as close to Belial as he could, touching as much as he could, twining his tail around his master's.

Matt was shocked… he'd never met this strange man, but Fallax never pushed him away – not like that, without even a glance! Especially when they'd just been interrupting while making love, for crying out loud! With a glare at Belial, Matt plunked down on another chair, watching greedily as his master hung on Belial's every word.

Belial sighed at the expected question. "I am sorry, pet… It's… complicated… Just trust me when I say I missed you deeply, and was keeping a careful eye on you…"

Fallax nodded slowly, accepting the answer without further questioning, but obviously unsatisfied. Raphael shifted uncomfortably on the couch, feeling oddly unnecessary.

"Pet? Do you doubt me?" Belial asked gently, cupping Fallax's face.

Fallax looked at Belial intently and shook his head. "No… No, of course not," he murmured. Matt's eyes widened. Fallax had asked the very same of him once…

Belial sighed softly and nodded also, breaking eye contact in an uncharacteristic manner that Fallax did not fail to notice. Fallax quickly took Belial's hand, awaiting patiently as the fallen angel he called master prepared to speak. "Unfortunately, this is not a visit just to check your health, pet… I apologize but… We need your help." Fallax nodded quickly as Belial went on. "It's Micah… obviously he's… out of sorts. However, we can not remain with him, and there's no one I would trust more with his care than my pet, Serpiente…"

Fallax's heart swelled at the old, yet familiar name, and he glance quickly at the boy, and back to Belial's fierce gold eyes – he noted the concern in them. Fallax nodded slowly. "I'll do whatever you ask of me," Fallax promised boldly, trusting that Belial would never force him with his sacred word.

Belial smiled, his relief obvious. "Thank you… I'm afraid I need to go now…" Belial said, easing Micah up as he stood.

Fallax jumped up, concern now in **his** eyes. "So soon? Please, master, please don't – It's… it's been so long…" Fallax appeared unsure and instable, his eyes threatening to overflow once more.

Matt gaped at him – he'd NEVER seen the proud, vain, confident Fallax Veritas in such a weakened, clingy state… It was almost like… His master was a pet… Then Belial's terms, and Fallax's enthusiastic greeting were no joke… Master Fallax was truly this man's pet, just as Matt was Fallax's… Matt could barely wrap his mind around the concept.

Raphael also stood, guiding Michael back to his seat as Fallax pleaded and Belial looked guiltily away. "Pet… I…"

Fallax took Belial's hands and held them to his face. "Master, please. I've missed you so much… I still have nightmares…"

Again, Matt looked in shock at his Master – Fallax had nightmares?

Belial sighed, nevertheless his hands contoured to fit with Fallax's face. "Raphael can harry Raguel… I suppose there's not much for me to do but wait anyhow…"

"Wait with me; stay here and warm my bed, please, Master…" Fallax jumped to ask, seeing Belial's resolve weaken.

Belial nodded slowly… "Raphael, go on… I'm staying… but not for long, my dear Serpiente: a few days at most…"

Fallax smiled softly, nodding. "All right. I wish it were longer but… perhaps you can visit more after this matter is resolved."

Belial looked uncertain, and Fallax's face slowly fell, and he leaned into Belial, wrapping his arms around his master tightly, closing his eyes as he breathed in that long missed scent and Belial returned his embrace. Belial truly did love his pet, Serpiente… Loving Micah did not change that, and it was Micah Belial had loved first and would remain true to eternally, if he was forced to choose.

Raphael looked at Matt, who still seemed paralyzed with shock and quite depressed at getting shafted, and went to him to take his hand. He gathered Micah as well and quietly asked Matt, "Please, can you help me find a place for him… He shouldn't see this."

Matt swallowed and nodded. "Let me… get a robe…" he muttered, going to the bedroom and returning in a silky black robe that only went to his knees – the longest he had, given his living arrangements…

Matt took one last look at his master and Belial – the two were now engaged in a passionate kiss – then forcibly looked away and guided Raphael and Micah out… Usually he would have had Korrek lead them once leaving Fallax's suite, but he didn't think he would want back in there any time soon…

It was easy enough to find a spare set of rooms in Fallax's palatial Roman estate, and organize for a few servants to stay to watch over him, and, while this was done, Raphael tried to soothe Matt, but Matt's ears were to used to charming devil words to listen to the angel's balm.

Finally, Raphael had no more excuses to stay, and left, having other affairs to concern himself with in Heaven – more pressing affairs. He prayed for the human as he left to speak with Raguel.


	5. Abaddon's Soul

Raguel struggled with the decision for some time. Before the war had rent Heaven, he and Abaddon had been lovers. They had been like made for each other – cool, shy Raguel had naturally clung to Abaddon's fiery, bold nature. Why it had come to Raguel to pass judgments when he had such difficulty pronouncing them was forever a mystery; he only remembered his horror when Abaddon had been brought before him in chains, glaring contemptuously at his lamb-like ex-partner who was too meek to dare go against his maker.

Yet, for all his shyness, Raguel had been far more possessive than anyone, even Abaddon, could have guessed. And as a Seraph, he was filled with perfect knowledge and love of the Lord. He knew the agony that it would cause Abaddon to be in a place so remote from God, and couldn't truly sentence him.

So, in secret, Raguel had come into Sheol one night shortly after the judgment. He had seen the fallen sleeping miserably, wracked with nightmares and dream-memories of what was, and would be no more. Seeing Abaddon sleeping so fitfully, when he was so used to feeling Abaddon warm and peaceful at his back…. No.

The pain-wracked, tormented body of Abaddon in Sheol was no more than that body, that mind. His heart, his soul, Raguel kept in Heaven, near the presence of the Lord and always with him… He was not alone, because Abaddon rested warm within him… To give that up… Surrender Abaddon, and more surely damn him… Even for Michael, could he do that?

Raguel had always been cool and distant, but since the war, and being pushed into the role of delivering sentences, he had made himself frosty and cold, or else sentencing so many he had known and cared for would have destroyed him. Belial's pain and wrath and Raphael's pleas fell on deaf ears, until Belial impressed upon him Abaddon's true suffering…

Angels were not meant to be rent in two. Raguel knew this, of course, but had not wanted to admit to it… Yet Belial forced him to see it, and Raphael prodded Raguel until, at last, cold Raguel surrendered the one thing that brought him any sense of happiness…

Raguel stumbled into Raphael's hospital and hurriedly thrust the fiery orb of Abaddon's soul at the Seraph, rushing away hastily before he changed his mind… Raphael barely had time to register what had happened before Raguel was gone, and Raphael held the flaming spirit in awe, wondering if his and Michael's would look the same. His medical curiosity almost got the better of him before he remembered the true reason for this gift and dived from Heaven to the house of one Fallax Veritas, where Belial had told him to go if anything should come up.

Korrek, Fallax's 'tool' (a servant of sorts), was now familiar with both Belial and Raphael, and led the Seraph to Master Fallax's chambers without hesitation.

Fallax was never pleased to see Raphael, and his eagerness to answer the door, followed by his crestfallen then disdainful expression at seeing Raphael, made it clear whom he'd been hoping to see.

Matt, on the other hand, was pleased. He would not deny his master happiness, but he was often shut out when Belial was around, though Belial was kind to him… However, Raphael he found extremely pleasant, as well as no competition.

"You have a knack for interrupting, angel," Fallax scowled.

Raphael raised an eyebrow slightly, ignoring the slur and well used to taunts from far more important figures than a young devil, even one as powerful and connected as Fallax Veritas. "Or perhaps you just keep yourself far too busy," he replied, having seen by now that Fallax was perhaps even more hedonistic than his Master Belial.

"But that's besides the point. Send your falcon or Micah's – I've got great news for Belial!" Raphael added, grinning as he held up the orb.

Fallax's eyes widened as he looked at it. By now, he'd been fully informed of the situation. "Abaddon's…?" He murmured, swinging the door open more fully to step forward and reach out to touch the strange, powerful item.

Raphael nodded. "Raguel finally gave it to me… Get Belial!"

Fallax nodded and called out, "Dimitri!" looking back over his shoulder. His falcon, an ancient gift from Belial before his 'death,' attended Fallax immediately, landing on Fallax's outstretched arm to receive his message. Once he had it, he took off and vanished in a plume of fire, and moments later a loud crack signaled Belial's and Dimitri's return.

"Oh, thank you… Finally!" Belial gasped, taking the soul from Raphael. At last, he could make the trade with Samael and his Micah would be restored. Raphael grinned, and Belial practically skipped before diving down back to Sheol before Fallax could get a word of greeting to his master.

Fallax sighed and leaned heavily in the doorway, and Raphael had the sense to appear out of sorts, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He hated seeing any creature in misery, even a devil like Fallax Veritas who showed him nothing but scorn. As he was about to say something to try and cheer the sick hearted Devil, Matt rested a hand on Fallax's shoulder. "Master," he murmured faintly, and Fallax glanced at Matt's pleading eyes and sighed and nodded.

"Good bye then, Raphael," Fallax sighed, turning.

"And you, Fallax – and Fallax," Raphael added. Fallax somewhat reluctantly looked back at the angel, obviously little interested in what he had to say. Matt seconded him after a moment. "Belial does deeply care for you. He's wrapped up in this now, because he's been afeared for Micah so long now, but he is so grateful to you."

Fallax nodded slowly, muttering, "Yeah," and Raphael left, seeing there was nothing he could do for Fallax Veritas.

In Sheol, Belial sought out Samael – the Fallen Seraph was carousing with several of the others of like rank, including Abaddon himself.

Belial tried to draw Samael aside, but Samael realized Belial's aim at once and grinned, drawing the usually sweet-tempered Fallen into the circle. "Look friends! Belial has Abaddon's soul! At last what is ours returns to us, bargained and brought back by my prize!" Samael smirked.

Belial glared at Samael, having had the intention of not making a scene. Too late now, he held up Abaddon's soul for all to see. "And where is my Micah's soul, Samael?"

The Seraphim gazed in wonder at the orb, and Abaddon seized forward and took it readily, but did not know what to do with it. Belial was seized with a sudden fear as Abaddon cried out, "Fuck! Damn Raguel! How do I put it back?!" The crazed Seraph struggled with it, but he was no more whole than before.

Samael raised a brow in surprise. "That was certainly… unexpected. I suppose that answers my other question." Samael chuckled, "What happens if you retrieve the soul?"

Belial glared at Samael, "If your little fuckin' experiment has left Micah like that, then I will-"

"What?"

Belial's gaze could drill holes through adamantine, but Samael smirked as though unfazed. Suddenly, Belial gave him a dangerous grin. Samael felt chills down his spine. "Oh, I'll find a way… Now you owe me something."

Samael retrieved Michael's soul grudgingly. "It won't do your lover any more good than Abaddon, though," he added spitefully as Belial set his wings to take him away.

"We'll see about that," Belial called, and vanished.

"Fucking Raguel! Is this part of his fuckin' judgment! Does he hate me so much? Raguel, you asshole!" Abaddon's words echoed in the cavernous inferno as he struggled to invent a way to rejoin his soul to himself.


	6. Seeking Resolution

Belial was sweating bullets as he appeared again in Fallax's mansion, holding Micah's soul gently and praying to God (as he savored the irony in a outside part of himself) that he would be able to fix Micah… Abaddon's fate scared him.

Fallax Veritas slithered up to him in his Devil form, coiling around Belial lovingly and resting his hand on Belial's shoulders. "Master," he hissed, his fixed, serpent eyes somehow still revealing a world of hurt and need.

Belial's heart twisted and sang, and he reached out to hold Fallax's serpentine face. "My pet… I'm so sorry… I've asked so much of you, and given so little," he murmured. Fallax pressed his face into Belial's warm hand, drawing peace from the contact. "It's almost done. I swear I will repay you later. But I **have** to see Micah now, pet," Belial concluded.

Fallax drew away, his gaze unintentionally accusing, and he turned away, swiftly changing into his human form. "This way, Master," he said, his tone unnaturally cool. Belial winced at it, knowing how slighted and miserable his pet must feel, but there was nothing to be done for it… He needed to go to Micah now and resolve this.

Fallax lead him down a set of ornate stairs and then a grand hall, finally stopping at a set of polished, beautiful double doors. It was nothing to Heaven or Hell, but was quite a spread for earth. Fallax gestured grandly at the doors. "Micah's apartments," he said coolly.

Belial reconciled himself with his word – he WOULD make this up to his pet, his Serpiente, but now Micah was the one whose need was most pressing. He pushed onward into the room. A grand entrance hall lead to a vast room in which all sorts of entertainments lay arranged, and two large, comfortable looking couches. Micah lay propped up in the corner of one, reading silently.

He did not look up till Belial had run over and sat on his knees before him. He glanced at Belial, offered a slow, childlike smile, then went back to his book. Belial heard Fallax turn, change forms and slither away. He bit his lip and focused on Micah.

"Michael… I did it – I got your soul back from Samael," Belial said softly, excited, holding up the orb of compressed thought, awareness and energy that was Micah's soul.

Michael glanced at it, then back to his book, and then back at the orb, suddenly taking on an expression of fascination. He dropped the book carelessly and slowly reached out for the orb – Belial offered it, biting his lip and hoping somehow Michael would have more luck than Abaddon.

Michael took the orb and giggled softly, his dull blue eyes closing as he smiled and hugged it to his chest – but nothing. Belial sighed heavily, feeling water forming at his eyes – nothing.

"Damnit!" he cried out hopelessly. Michael jolted at the cry and looked at Belial fearfully, and the Fallen Seraph was instantly rebuked and hushed, forcing a smile to his face and reaching out for Michael's hand. "I'm sorry Micah… I'm sorry I scared you. I'm just worried about you… I'm not sure how to fix you… But I'll find away. If your soul could be taken out, there has to be a way to put it back in… Maybe Raphael, or Raguel… Maybe they'll know…"

Belial wanted to stay with Michael a little longer, but more than that he wanted to find a way to restore the Michael he once knew and loved. With a lingering touch, Belial turned and left. Fallax Veritas was no where near, but his tool, Korrek, awaited Belial.

"My master would like to see you, Master Manus, if you are finished," Korrek informed the fallen Seraph in his typical soulless tones.

Belial sighed and shook his head. "I can't. I have more to do yet. Tell my Serpiente I am sorry, and I will make it up to him when I can."

Korrek bowed. "I will, Master Manus."

Belial left as Korrek went to inform his master of Belial's words.

At hearing the familiar pet name from Korrek's dull lips, Fallax grew infuriated, even as hot tears of frustration gathered at his eyes. He stepped forward and slapped Korrek, "Don't you dare say that name!"

Korrek backed away and nodded, his crimson eyes as always seeming a little hateful and mostly blank.

Matt crept shyly forward, placing a tentative hand on Fallax's shoulder, wanting to soothe his master. Fallax seemed to melt under the touch; he turned and looked at Matt with sorrow in his eyes, forcing himself to smile for his pet. "I'm sorry, pet. It seems as long as I search for my Master, you lose yours… And that's not fair… Not what I promised you…" Fallax apologized, taking Matt's hands in his own.

Matt's eyes widened slightly – Fallax Veritas apologized? But… Apology was not something Fallax ever did! He would never apologize if he didn't completely mean it, so he'd never before apologized… Matt pressed himself alongside his master, sighing faintly as Fallax embraced him warmly. "I want you to be happy, Master. If your master means half so much to you as you do to me, then I understand your pain, and I am sorry for it… I wish your master would realize it, and see you more."

Fallax sighed and nodded. He'd always known Matt would be a good pet… "But in the meantime, my duty is to you…"

"I don't care about me. Well, I care more about you. If there's anything I can do…"

"Just what you always do for me pet… Keep me company and love me like you do…"

"Unconditionally… Eternally… With every fiber of my being."

"Yeah."


	7. True Form Inferno

Belial carried Michael's soul gently, rushing into Heaven and seeking Raphael once more. The healer seraph, youngest of the Seraphim and always the most innocent, was always Belial's second choice for heavenly help – the first being Michael. The other Seraphim were less sympathetic to the Fallen angels.

Raphael was not in the hospital, and Azrael skeptically informed Belial of Raphael's current mission on earth – protecting a human from Asmodeus's murderous intent.

Belial thanked Azrael and chased after Raphael. Luckily, Raphael had successfully shown the man the secret for keeping Asmodeus away. Unluckily, Asmodeus had switched tactics (or perhaps revealed his true purpose – Asmodeus was known for taking the scenic route to success in his endeavors, and had been trying after Raphael for millennia now) and was currently going after Raphael, now that he'd been denied his human play.

It was not a fight – it was lechery and seduction, and somehow, innocent Raphael seemed to be falling into Asmodeus's empty black eyes, as usual. He was lucky Belial showed up.

"Asmodeus! Get the hell off of Raphael! Get back to Sheol, I have business to attend to with this Seraph!" Belial bellowed, landing and tearing Asmodeus away.

Asmodeus glared at Belial. "You'd think one such as Belial would have a little more sympathy," but then he vanished obediently – he was not a Seraph, and even the angels had some question as to just what he was or how he'd come about. The popular rumor was he was Samael's son by Lillith, but Lillith denied Asmodeus, as did Samael. Lillith could lie, but Samael, as a Fallen Angel, could not… Still, there was the chance he was ignorant. Belial had stopped worrying about it long ago, simply considering the strange creature they called a demon for lack of a better word to be an irritance, if successful to the rebellious cause.

"Raphael – are you okay?" Belial asked, looking the tense and frightened Seraph over.

Raphael's chest rose and fell rapidly, but he nodded, leaning against the wall Asmodeus had backed him against for support. "Thank you, Belial. He almost… This time, I almost…" Raphael shuddered, running his hands up and down his arms and not meeting Belial's heady gold gaze.

Belial sighed and nodded. "If only the human charm protected angels as well from Asmodeus. Don't let him get you, Raphael. Even we don't know what it is, but whatever, it is something wholly evil and unnatural in a way no one and nothing else is."

Raphael nodded, smiling weakly. "I know. I'm trying. He's very… persistent."

Belial chuckled a little, but grimly. "Oh, Hell yeah it is. But I don't want to see you Fall for its sake. I'd like for you to join us, but not because of it. Asmodeus is dangerous."

Raphael sighed again and nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Belial, for saving me. But surely you didn't just show up lucky in time?"

Belial nodded, tugging Michael's soul gently out of the pouch he'd carried it in. "Michael's. I can't put it back, though. Raphael…?"

Raphael stared at the soul in wonder, taking it from Belial gingerly. "Take me to him… I don't know, exactly, but…"

Belial nodded, tucking away the precious orb again, and they took to the sky, flying back to Fallax's estate.

Fallax did not leave his room despite sensing his master's presence. Master Fallax Manus, Belial, only had eyes for 'Micah' now. Besides… Fallax Veritas had promised his pet… and he was busy making up to Matt the time he'd spent moping instead of enjoying. He preferred hearing matt moan is name to the Heavens than to stop unsated, only to be turned away by Belial again. Belial had promised him – he would come when he could make that promise be fulfilled.

The two Seraphim hurried instead to Micah's rooms, finding Micah as Belial had left him – staring blankly at a book again. Seeing Micah like this… sickly and soulless and empty… It was enough to make Belial weak. They guided Micah to sit up, smiling weakly at him and trying to cajole him into cooperating. He was like a child. He let his will be shaped by them, and they sat at each side of him.

Belial retrieved Micah's soul once again, and Micah took it instinctively, staring at it with wide blue eyes, apparently fascinated. Raphael studied him, gently pressing his hands against Michael's body, exploring him in the medical sense, trying to find where or how to give Micah his soul back properly.

Belial felt a little queasy watching Raphael work and eventually looked away, reminding himself that Raphael was only there to help… the innocent healer would not abuse Micah, particularly not in such a state.

He heard Micah coo softly and turned, his eyes widening. "Uh… Raphael?"

Raphael looked up at Belial, blushing. "I've… never seen a human one before." He admitted shyly.

Belial jumped up, "Damn't, Raphael, we're not here for you to learn about human anatomy! Just fix him!"

Michael and Raphael quelled, and Belial sagged, shaking his head to clear it. "I'm sorry… You're… trying to help… albeit unorthodoxically. Micah, don't be frightened… we're going to fix you up." Belial took Micah's hand in his, the orb falling into Micah's lap, Raphael having withdrawn his questing hand. The orb glowed a little brighter and pulsed slightly as they kept eye contact. For a moment, fire blazed in Micah's eyes ago then went out, and Belial's eyes widened.

"Micah? Micah, Please!" Belial pleaded.

"Kiss him," Raphael said quickly, an idea rapidly forming in his head.

Belial cocked a brow, "I didn't know you were a voyeur, Raphael, but-"

"No, I think it's because of your connection… Your lovers, perhaps soul mates – if that's so, then maybe your soul is will be the glue to fuse his back to him. Kiss him, and press his soul to his chest!" Raphael explained quickly.

It made as much sense as anything else, and it was worth a try. Belial looked at his Micah and leaned in, capturing Micah's lips softly, kissing chastely – anything more felt wrong, given how clean and innocent Micah now seemed. As many lambs as Belial had led astray and tricked and manipulated and used… He could not do the same to Micah.

Micah's eyes slowly closed and Belial rested one hand at the back of Micah's head, warm and reassuring, the other gently pressing against the orb, trying to slip it into Micah's chest. Raphael added his hands, summoning every bit of healing and binding he could find in himself, putting his prayers to God that it would work.

They didn't even notice Micah's body accepting the orb because it swelled in Belial's grasp, shining brilliantly, but when Micah's lips parted under Belial's and Micah's tongue ran over Belial's full lower lip, Belial opened his eyes wide in shock.

Micah looked back at him, the fire back in his eyes and growing. Belial obliged Micah, sucking the Seraph's tongue into his mouth and welcoming it. Raphael slipped away and Belial pressed closer. Micah's arms slowly slid around Belial's waist and up his back, tugging him in and feeling the down of his falconic wings, always so soft…

Micah swooned as suddenly the rest of his soul was sucked into his body, and Belial groaned, suddenly sealed to Micah as they shed their physical forms.

Bliss… Belial didn't know what else to say… His purest form was somehow not just against Micah's, with Micah's, but actually in Micah's, absorbing and being absorbed into him. It was indescribable… orgasm paled in comparison to this sensation he'd never before felt as his soul did, indeed, serve to anchor Michael's… Leaving them both with scraps of the other, like a twisted form of yin yang.

Raphael stared in awe at the conglomeration of blinding light and decimating heat that Michael and Belial had somehow become together, somehow unable to keep up or tell them apart as angels usually could… It was so powerful it knocked his material form askew, slamming him into his purest form, but his light paled in comparison – a mere glow, his heat a candle flame to their inferno.

Finally, Belial and Michael somehow regained sense and awareness, and slipped into their respective material angel forms… Raphael followed their lead, gaping at them.

"Michael… You… you… wings!"

Michael gaped, reaching back to touch a single pair of downy, falconic wings. Belial appeared perplexed, and reached back – he now only had two pairs of wings. "I… I have wings again… Belial, you… What happened to me?" Michael shuddered, clutching Belial tightly.

"Oh, by the Father, Son and Holy Ghost…. It was awful, Belial! What the Hell happened to me?" Suddenly tears were streaming down his face as he clung to Belial for support, and he didn't care if it was wrong.

"Samael… He took your soul, but we got it back… I'm sorry it took so long…" Belial explained, running his hands all over Michael reassuringly. "You're safe now."

"It… It was… _sooooo_ awful… I was so far away from everything and it was… It was…" Michael trailed off. There were no words for it.

"You're safe now… Don't worry… We would nave have allowed you to stay that way…" Belial murmured.


	8. Good Bye

Raphael carried Michael back to heaven: the newly healed warrior was still very weak. Michael was oddly quiet as Raphael picked his careful way up in the Heavens, clinging to Raphael, the healer who could not heal him, thoughtlessly. He had more important things to think about.

Like how, somehow, his beloved Belial, the fallen seraph scorned in Heaven for his lust and atheism, had healed him… How, if Raphael was correct, only Belial could have healed him, save Divine Intervention – which had not and by all appearances would not have come. He though of how Belial had somehow given him a pair of his downy gray, bloodstained wings. Michael was still adjusting to their weight at his back, reaching back to touch them now and then, or shift them, and remind himself they were there and he wasn't dreaming.

Why hadn't God interceded? Why was it entrusted to a Fallen, particularly Belial, to make Michael whole again? Michael's lips were still tingling from Belial's reviving kiss, that kiss which had been the first thing he'd known after such torment he already could not believe he'd withstood and had never understood.

Michael could still feel Belial gently stroking the wings he'd once worn with awe. He shuddered a little at the memory of those warm, gentle hands.

Michael looked up from his musings, surprised to already find himself at the core of Heaven where the Seraphim resided, just outside the Inner Sanctum. Raphael set him down and he found himself to still be shaky and weak. "Welcome home, Micah," Raphael murmured, quickly helping Michael stay up. Somehow, though, it didn't feel like home… Heaven hadn't felt like home in a long, long time.

Michael bit his lip, his eyes burning. He hated hearing the name "Micah" days… It was Belial's name for him… Yet before the war it had become common, and now was bandied about in Heaven without care. "Rafe, You know-,"

Raphael winced at Asmodeus's nickname for him and nodded quickly, its use having the intended effect. "Sorry, Michael… It's just… After so much time hearing… well, him call you that, and having to give it as your name to Fallax Veritas-,"

"You told that Devil to call me Micah?" Michael asked, his eyes widening.

Raphael looked uneasy. "Belial did… to protect you! You didn't see how Fallax Veritas felt about me and treated me on account of being a Seraph, and you didn't see how jealous he was of you for having Belial's attention. If he'd known you to be Michael the Seraph… Well, Belial didn't think it wise to test him so… You know Devils aren't renowned for patience."

Michael sighed and nodded as the other five Seraphim joined the pair: news of Michael's return had spread through Heaven like wild fire. Michael was glad only the Seraphim could ascend to roam this layer of Heaven – he wasn't ready to deal with all of the other angels who would come to herald his return otherwise.

Raguel's smile, always cold, was extra frosty, his icy blue eyes sharp with jealousy. Sariel, holding Raguel's hand soothingly, smiled painfully at Michael, but it was obvious she directed no ill will at Michael. The other Seraphim, lacking the in the foreknowledge of the angels of punishment and redemption, gazed in awe at the bloody, unmistakable wings of Belial at Michael's back.

"Michael…" Gabriel whispered, hesitantly reaching forward to touch the familiar plumage before hastily drawing away, remembering with shame Michael's grudge against her, and her own faults that had caused it. Azrael gawked at Michael, adjusting his glasses as though it would make a difference somehow.

"Belial's wings…" Uriel remarked coldly, suddenly crossing himself. Michael jolted at seeing the familiar gesture directed against himself, feeling his wings burn slightly.

Azrael stepped forward suddenly, offering Michael his somewhat shy, yet very warm smile. He took Michael's hands first then hugged him warmly. "Michael! It's so good to have you back!" Michael grinned and hugged back, yet tears burned at his eyes. Azrael's affection was a moment to late. "Thank you. I'm going to miss you, Azrael."

"What?" Azrael pulled away, confusion painted across features more accustomed to being buried in books than looking at his peers.

Michael took comfort in the warm, inky pools of Azrael's eyes for a final time before turning to Gabriel. "Gabriel, I forgive you… I suppose it's a little late, but we have been friends for too long for me to let my anger continue. It was never your fault… I'm sorry I blamed you." Michael felt like a tool for letting his own rage keep him from recognizing the obvious so long… It hadn't been Gabriel's fault she could not retrieve Michael's wings… Taking out his grudge against Sammael on Gabriel had only made things worse…

Gabriel stared at him, her eyes widening still more. "Mi-…Michael…" she murmured again, in shock. Michael carefully stepped away from Raphael's support and embraced Gabriel fiercely. "I'm sorry it took so long!" he muttered, hoarse, tears finally slipping past his eyes and steaming away. He was such a fucking idiot! To have ruined their friendship so long over that! After a moment, Gabriel returned the embrace as fiercely, shaking and sobbing with relief, muttering 'thank you' over and over.

"Michael, I am so sorry! For what he did to your wings!"

"Shhh…. It's okay… I understand… I should have sooner…" Michael couldn't stop crying either because he knew this was it… But at least he'd leave with the air cleaned between himself and Gabriel… No more fighting… Peace, peace…

Finally Michael drew out of the embrace and kissed Gabriel's cheeks before he went back to Raphael's support. Gabriel crumpled to the ground when he left, overwhelmed with gratitude. Michael swayed a little and Raphael made sure to support him properly, concerned about his friend and fearing for him.

Michael smiled bleakly at Sariel and Raguel. "Raguel… Please don't be so cold… We miss the Seraph we knew before the war… And Sariel, you are not blamed for your work…" Raguel's look at him was blank, and Sariel only nodded with a sad smile – she believed Michael, but it didn't change things…

Michael sighed and looked at Uriel. "Please don't let Ashtoreth's lies forever leave you jaded and distrustful… Such scorn does not become an angel more than wrath," Michael commented, pointing out his own fault as example.

Uriel seemed appalled. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that so?" He'd been suspicious of Michael for some time and was sure what would happen next…

Michael sighed again and turned last to Raphael, bathing in those warm, honey-colored eyes, those so innocent eyes, so wonderful and slowly losing their beautiful naïveté. "Raphael… My true friend. I will miss your kind aid more than I can say…You have been such a balm to me, though I haven't deserved it." Michael embraced Raphael tightly, beginning to feel heavy. "Thank you so much… for everything…" Raphael held Michael tightly, weeping as he realized he was about to lose another friend.

Finally Michael drew away and wiped his eyes, looking at them all. "I love you all very deeply… and I will miss you all. But my faith is shattered… I can't stay here anymore and I don't deserve to…" The Seraphim gasped as the gilded cuffs of the Fallen materialized on Michael's wrists and ankles. Michael groaned at their weight, beginning to sink slowly. "Good bye," he muttered, suddenly seeming to slip and fall.

Azrael, Gabriel and Raphael raced to follow, but Michael slipped through their fingers and fell faster than they could dive, tugged by the weight of their sin – they seemed to drift as feathers on the breeze compared to him, a tumbling chunk of fool's gold…

Michael smiled weakly at them… "I'm sorry… It's my choice…" They stopped at the final ring of Heaven, surrounded by angels of all orders, and Michael fell in their rain, waving good bye and closing his eyes, allowing himself to free fall. Belial's falcon vanished.

After Raphael had left to take Michael back to Heaven, Belial had decided it was time to go and repay his pet, yet and urgent summon from Sheol prohibited him. Tense, Belial followed Azezel back, very nearly tumbling into the Styx when the falcon he gave to Michael appeared with a caw and crack of fire. Quickly, the falcon informed him of Michael's Fall.

Belial looked at the falcon in shock. "Lucifer had better-" he began, but Azezel cut him off.

"Go!" Azezel commanded, despite being a cherub and Belial a Seraph.

"But the Morning Star-"

"Sent me so you would not have to be interrupted," Azezel explained quickly, winging around. "Now go! Your Micah will need you!" He had not finished before Belial was on his way back up, faster than time as he raced to catch Micah, even his falcon falling far behind him.

Michael plummeted earthward, knowing he could not be killed even as he braced to be slammed into the hard ground before passing through into Sheol. Instead, his eyes widened as strong, warm arms caught him and sank with him to reduce his speed till they stopped smoothly – it did not take so long to recognize the owner of those arms, his savior. "Belial! You came!"

Belial smiled at Michael. "Of course I came, Micah. Not for the world would I let you Fall alone."

Michael looked gratefully at Belial, glancing sadly at Heaven once more before clutching Belial. "It's truly done… I'm truly Fallen now…"

Belial embraced Michael, mournful for his sake, remembering how shocked and horrid he and the others had felt upon finding themselves Fallen. "Yes," he replied simply.

Michael whimpered a little. "I love you," he murmured for the first time since the War had rent the Heavens. He'd refused to admit it after Belial Fell and he did not, but there was no point in refusing it any longer…

Belial caressed the down of Michael's wings, and Michael shuddered faintly at the sensation, leaning up to kiss Belial. When he pulled away Michael didn't even need to hear Belial say it… He knew everything, saw it all in those gold eyes… "Everything I have, and everything I am… is, and has always been… yours. I love you, Micah." Micah was stunned speechless, and Belial kissed him again, not with his typical heat and lust, but with a warm softness and a care that Micah knew that Belial meant everything he had said. They drifted down to earth like feathers on the breeze, Michael still trembling in Belial's arms, still weak from healing.

Belial guided them to land in Enoch, and though Michael was still uncomfortable, he refused Belial's offer of a shroud and allowed everyone to see that Michael, Heaven's greatest warrior, so often called the Prince of Heaven, the patron of Israel, was Fallen, and leaning on his love for support. "You will rest for now, and then I will take you to Pandemonium," Belial explained.

Michael tried to hide his trepidation at the thought of entering Sheol's capital city for the first time. Belial could see it. "Don't worry. Despite what you think, you will still be well received. There are more of us that miss you than that will hold a grudge against you," Belial reassured as they entered Lillith's familiar hotel. Belial turned to the hostess and cheerily greeted, "Ardat Lili! My flower, I have a very special guest now – I hope you have a good room for us?"

Ardat Lili smiled, clearly eyeing Michael from the corner of her eyes. "Of course, Belial, right this way," she purred, leading them into the familiar magic elevator to the very top floor to the penthouse suite. She pulled a key out of the air and gave it to Belial, walking away with the words, "Ring if you need anything at all."

Once they'd been shown to their extravagant suite, Belial commented, "Ardat Lili is a notorious gossip… By the time we leave, all Enoch will know you're here with me…"

Michael sighed as Belial helped him to the bedroom and laid him in the soft bed. "Let them know. They'll all find out eventually," Michael murmured, resigned.

Belial climbed in with Michael, drawing the newly Fallen to his chest. "Why, Micah?" he asked softly, running his fingers through Michael's scarlet locks.

Michael met Belial's golden gaze wearily, the fire in his eyes dim. "God did nothing to help me get my soul back, did He? It was the last straw, Belial! The last straw!" Michael cried, the fires suddenly stoked and roaring, and Belial petted Michael to soothe him. "I became an Idol and He did nothing. He never helped me with anything or even showed His support… And you… You saved me. God did nothing for my soul and barely tried to retrieve my wings and wouldn't be arsed to make a new pair… Belial, He's not even in Heaven anymore! He hasn't been since the war!"

"I know…" Belial murmured. He imparted his warmth to Michael, slowly claming his wrathful Micah.

Michael calmed, taking a deep breath and burrowing deeper into the covers and Belial's warmth. "But you saved my soul… gave me wings…and you've always been there for me, supporting me even when I thought I didn't want you to… I had to fall, Belial. I couldn't exist that way anymore… Maybe I can exist without you, and maybe I can exist without God, but not without both of you… And you've done so much…"

Belial comforted Michael wordlessly till he slept, the first peaceful sleep he'd had since he'd last stayed with Belial. This time, he woke to find Belial still sleeping. Michael smiled and when he reached out to brush back a few strands of Belial's golden hair, Belial's eyes opened and he yawned, smiling sleepily at Michael. "Damn. I meant to be awake for you," he commented, yawning again.

Michael chuckled. "I like this, though."

"I'm sorry. It's been several sleepless nights for me, Micah."

"Because of me?"

Belial was quiet for a moment. "It was worth it, my Micah. Don't you dare be guilty." Michael sighed, but Belial refused to let him mope. "Come on, Micah. It's time to take you back to Pandemonium." Belial sat up, tugging Michael up with him. Michael embraced Belial a moment, taking comfort in Belial's familiar scent of wooded lands, good cologne and sex. Then Belial stood and Michael followed and they left the hotel for Sheol.


	9. Pandemonium

Hard core rated R or better due to some over-eager welcoming of Michael to Pandemonium.

* * *

Azezel met them as they passed the section known as Gehenna, better known by mortals as Dante's Inferno. Azezel joined, grinning. "Welcome to Sheol, Michael." Michael was so intent on Gehenna, worried about what had happened to him and if he'd maybe gotten more than he'd bargained for, that he didn't notice Azezel until Azezel greeted him.

Michael was so accustomed to fighting the cherub he wasn't sure what to do, and finally replied simply, "Azezel."

The cherub chuckled. "Don't tell me the great warrior is speechless! You're not still mad at me for not bowing to Adam, are you?"

"…No."

"Play nice, Azezel. Remember how Jaladael was when he first Fell? Give my Micah some time to adjust." Belial asked.

Azezel nodded. "Don't worry, Michael. You'll get used to Sheol more quickly than you think. Most of us still love God and much of Sheol is modeled after Heaven."

Michael snorted a little after seeing Gehenna, but made no comment. Moloch joined them next, the sceptered king, Sheol's own patron warrior. "Michael! So you've finally seen the light? It's good to have you, old friend." Before the War had torn the Heavens into two factions, Moloch and Michael had been frequent sparring partners.

Michael smiled weakly. "Moloch – you wear your crown well, as always."

Moloch smirked, "And I carry my sword just as well – now that you're here, we'll have to have a friendly match sometime, agreed?"

"We'll see, Moloch," Belial interjected. "It's too soon to make promises." Michael was grateful for Belial's smooth interjection. He knew otherwise he'd stood a real risk of slipping up and saying something he would regret.

"**That's** Pandemonium?" Michael asked suddenly, pointing ahead to the glittering capital, his eyes wide with wonder.

Moloch, Belial and Azezel all beamed with pride. "It's no Celeste," Azezel began, naming the capital of heaven.

"But we're pretty damn proud of it," Belial concluded.

"You built it all?" Michael asked.

"Every stone and gem and metal in every wall, column and arch, with the Morning Star's aid, Mulciber's design and our numbers and force," Moloch replied. Like Celeste, Pandemonium radiated outward from the center in distinct bands, though, unlike Celeste, it was situated on a verdant mountain and the bands spread down and out. Celeste, on the other hand, was like a series of concentric spheres.

The main Citadel was at the top of the mountain, surrounded by the innermost ring, which was divided into six territories, each with its own castle and magnificent tower. "Lucifer will see to it you get your own place in the Seraphim Ring before too long, Micah," Belial added. "In the mean time, you will be welcome to stay with me, of course."

Belial, Moloch and Azezel answered a few more of Michael's questions before landing on the pavilion in front of the Citadel. Messengers were already leaving to fetch the other Seraphim, and Lucifer Himself awaited them, smiling at Michael and his entourage.

"Welcome to Pandemonium, Michael. We've missed you," Lucifer greeted. Michael noted suddenly that, unlike in Heaven, everyone in Sheol took care to call him Michael, except, of course, Belial. It was a nice change, and nice to be respected enough to be referred to by the name he wanted.

"I believe We have something of yours," Lucifer added. "I will have to talk to Sammael – "

"No need, my Lord," Sammael interrupted, landing behind Lucifer and grabbing a pair of His wings. Lucifer glared over His shoulder at Sammael and tugged away. As usual, Sammael was adorned with a pair of Michael's wings. The others all glared at him.

"That's really fuckin' tacky, Sammael. It was bad enough when he was in Heaven without continuing to wear his wings," Azezel reprimanded.

Sammael shrugged, eyeing Michael instead. "Looky what the cat dragged in… Michael's got Belial's wings!"

Sammael approached. Belial cleared his throat. "We had a deal, Sammael."

Sammael grinned at Belial. "Of course. I just want to ask Michael one question first." Sammael turned to Michael, who eyed him wearily. "Just why **did** you fall, sweetheart?" he practically purred.

Michael winced at the 'endearment'. Suddenly, all the others' voices were raised, most demanding Sammael hand over Michael's wings immediately.

"Hush! Let Michael answer!" Lucifer ordered and all were silenced. Lucifer looked kindly at Michael. "Go on."

Michael shifted uneasily. "I love Belial," he admitted first, oddly quiet. "God knows it. God made the… wrongness in me, and He could have fixed it, but He didn't. He let me suffer. He could have gotten back my wings and my soul, but He did nothing. Belial saved me, not Him. I just thought… It's time I stood happy by Belial, rather than miserable by a God Who's not even in Heaven, and doesn't care."

"That's not true," Belial said in the following silence, drawing Michael to himself. "He cares, or He did once. After all, He made me for you, and you for me."

"And Jaladael and I," Azezel added.

"Sariel," was Moloch's contribution.

"Gabriel," Sammael murmured, before looking at Lucifer, who smiled weakly at them all. They all knew whom Lucifer missed…

"Sammael – give him his wings back," Lucifer finally commanded. "He's Our ally now. Discord, schism and hate are your special skills, but not now, not in Our own kingdom," Lucifer reprimanded.

Sammael nodded, removing the pair of wings he wore. "Believe it or not, I was going to give them back afterwards anyhow." Belial held the wings while Sammael took Michael's hands. For once, Sammael's eyes had a look of sincerity in them. "It's good to have you. And for what it's worth, I hadn't meant to take **your** soul in particular. It was just a wrong place at the wrong time thing. Anyhow, I'll go get your other wings now," Sammael explained, grinning as he left.

"What the fuck?" Michael asked as Sammael flew off. Belial laughed.

"Sammael tries not to let it show, but like most of us, Sammael isn't **truly** evil," Belial explained.

"He's just spiteful as all hell," Moloch remarked, chuckling a little. "Don't let him get to you. He's actually a really good friend, most of the time. He's just still got a huge grudge against Heaven."

Azezel laughed rather scornfully. "And _that_ I absolutely understand and fully sympathize with. Heaven is not worth the title." Lucifer put a hand on Azezel's shoulder and the cherub sighed and relaxed.

"Don't worry about Sammael, Michael. Now come here, and I'll heal your wings," Lucifer said. Michael grinned, a little nervous as he stepped forward, turning to show Lucifer his back. He shuddered a little as Lucifer's powerful hands slid over the joints where Belial's wings connected with Michael's back. "Hmmm… you want to keep these and give Belial a pair or yours, or would you like to give them back?"

"Belial?"

"It's your choice, Micah."

Michael reached back and touched Belial's wings. "I think I'd like to keep these, and Belial can have the pair they replace," Michael said after a moment. "Is that all right with you, Belial?"

Belial grinned, crossing his arms. "I'd be honored to wear your wings and let you wear mine."

"All right then, Belial, if you would…" Lucifer resolved, and Belial stepped forward on cue, holding Michael's wings in place. "Michael, You'll… you'll notice this," Lucifer finally settled on. He wanted to give Michael some warning, but it wasn't exactly going to be a feeling of pain, like when Sariel sliced Gabriel's wings free.

Lucifer pressed the joint of the wing to Michael's back, adjusting and molding Michael and the wing like putty. Michael groaned a little at the strangeness of the sensation, his eyes widening. Belial looked at him with worry. "Are you…?"

"Fine… It's just…" Michael gasped a little as Lucifer ran His hand over the seam and sealed it.

"You should have feeling back in that wing now," Lucifer mentioned.

Michael tried not to shake too obviously – oh yeah, he had feeling back! His wings had always been the most sensitive part of his body, and the sensation of both Belial's supporting hand and the Morning Star's hands was almost overwhelming. Why had God put so much power literally in the palm of Their hands? "Yeah… I can feel it," Michael muttered, a little breathlessly, and the assembled Fallen, the number growing with each moment, grinned at him. Lucifer began attaching the second wing. Michael was confident he could melt right into the ground now and Lucifer could shape him any way He liked.

"Are you still doing all right, Micah?" Belial asked as Michael braced himself against Belial's chest. Damnitall, he was still so fucking weak from being just healed and Fallen!

"Fine," Michael gasped. "It's just a little overwhelming… is all."

Lucifer looked at Michael with concern as He worked. "I'm sorry. I'm doing My best to keep it from hurting, but…"

"'S'Okay," Michael murmured as Sammael arrived with the other two pairs of Michael's wings and Lucifer sealed the second wing with a murmured, "There." Michael sucked in breath and he could suddenly feel it again, and those hands on him… Lucifer smoothed the ruffled feathers out a little and Michael tried to stay calm, shuddering faintly.

"Why don't you go sit down and rest while I replace Belial's wings, Michael," Lucifer advised, and Michael nodded, stumbling away into Azezel's arms. The cherub grinned and summoned up an earthy seat from the courtyard, helping Michael to sit.

"No wonder you were so upset…" Azezel commented, stroking the newly reattached wings as Sammael set one extra pair down and, at Lucifer's behest, got in place to attach a pair to Belial. "Your wings are so beautiful. Sammael never wore them so well."

"Fuck you," Sammael commented idly and Azezel offered him a cheeky grin as Michael muttered, "Please stop…" He was visibly quaking, quickly growing over-stimulated by Azezel stroking his wings on top of everything else.

Azezel dropped his hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. They must be sore."

"No, just…"

Belial grinned and began, "Touching his wings makes Micah – **WOAH**, that **_is_** weird!" Belial suddenly interrupted himself as Lucifer tactfully chose that moment to begin attaching one of Michael's wings to Belial.

Michael sighed in relief and grinned, silently thanking the Morning Star, who winked at him. Michael really didn't want all of Sheol knowing that he got aroused by having his wings touched the right way. By the time Lucifer had finished with Belial and Michael again, the other Seraphim and many Cherubim had arrived, as well as angels from every Fallen choir. Michael was reintroduced to those of the highest three ranks, but then Belial, noting that Michael was already over-whelmed, devised a retreat. Lucifer went with them and they backed into one of the citadel's many private rooms.

Michael collapsed into a chair with a sigh of relief. He was all in a tizzy after talking to so many people he'd considered enemies not long before, and having so many people touching him. More importantly, touching his wings… For Christ's sake, he was still getting used to having them again!

Belial chuckled, massaging Michael's shoulders. "Don't worry."

"You'll get used to it," Lucifer added. "Everyone's excited to see you on friendly terms again. They'll calm down soon." Belial's hands were doing wonders to soothe Michael's tensions. Lucifer cupped Michael's chin and turned his face up to look at Him. "Your wings truly are beautiful."

Michael was sweltering. "No-… Not as much as yours… Lord."

Lucifer chuckled, kneeling to be closer to eye-to-eye with Michael. "Flattery does not become you, Michael. And it's not praise I want." Michael gasped as Belial's hand slid over his wings and Lucifer captured his lips in a kiss. Michael's eyes widened; he tensed. "Shhh," Belial urged, his hands at Michael's wings, as if the newly Fallen Seraph wasn't worked up enough. Michael's eyes fluttered and shut as Lucifer deepened the kiss, cupping Michael's face gently.

Belial leaned down and began kissing Michael's neck, and Michael moaned into Lucifer's mouth. Lucifer's hands slid down, across Michael's shoulders to his other pair of downy white, iridescent wings. Michael gripped the edges of his seat, quivering. Lucifer drew out of the kiss, admiring Michael as He and Belial continued to beset him, then Lucifer leaned back in and brushed kisses over Michael's face.

"L-Lord… Belial… wh-what is…?"

"Lucifer… Call me Lucifer, Michael."

"Relax… We're just greeting you, Michael," Belial chuckled. Michael moaned as Belial nipped at his neck, crimson with embarrassment. "We like to make sure everyone feels loved, and knows they're wanted here," Belial explained, descending to press his lips to Micah's skin again, petting Michael's tender wings.

Lucifer pulled away a moment, still caressing Micah with His amazing hands, smiling a little. "You're probably going to be receiving quite a bit of affection for a while… We're all excited to see you again."

Michael whimpered incoherently, thinking he'd be happy if they didn't, jumping a little as Lucifer's hands slid down to spread his thighs apart. Michael gasped as suddenly every scrap of their clothing disappeared and reappeared in a tidy pile on the floor. "O -… Oh God!" Michael cried as Lucifer leaned down, kissing down Michael's shaking thighs and then... Oh, God, Lucifer's mouth on him was... Had he _ever_ felt this way before?

Michael was sweltering in their combined heat and the stimulation, sore, and needing and amazed that Lucifer _Himself_ was servicing him. The two of them were so warm and powerful, and despite his reservations Michael felt like he could trust them both… He felt wonderful and _loved_ for the first time he had in a long time…

Belial's hands (were amazing) slid around to stroke Michael's nipples and Michael pressed up into Belial's hands, sweating and hungry for it now, all thoughts of embarrassment or chastity completely gone from his mind. "Ch-Ch-Christ! God Almighty!" Michael yelled as suddenly Lucifer did some sort of trick with his tongue and Michael felt his climax spil out of him – after being wound up so long Michael just couldn't last, especially between the two of them and their expertise…

Michael panted and sank into the chair, turning red as he slowly came back to himself and realized what he'd just done… For Christ's sake, he'd just cum into the mouth of the Morning Star! Lucifer swallowed and wiped off His mouth and Michael looked away blushing. Lucifer tucked a couple of His fingers beneath Michael's chin and turned it so Michael, shyly, looked at Him.

"Don't be embarrassed, Michael. You are bold and audacious. By all means, don't change that now." Lucifer cocked a grin at him and Michael slowly returned it.

"I'll try… Lucifer."

Lucifer nodded. "Good. One other thing… We try not to take the Lord's name in vain here… That is **one** habit you **should** try to break. Still, it's not something you'll get in trouble for – don't fret over it," Lucifer added, seeing Michael suddenly look worried again.

"Welcome again, Michael. We wish you the best here. Make yourself at home," Lucifer finished, standing and stretching a moment before appearing reclothed and leaving Michael and Belial to themselves.

Belial was smirking something fierce. "Isn't He amazing?"

"He's something all right…" Michael allowed, still catching his breath.

"Hey, don't be ungrateful. I'm jealous, actually," Belial commented, leaning down to drape his arms over Michael's chest.

Michael glanced back at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"Well, yeah. You just got blown by the other half of God Himself, by Lucifer Morning Star. That's quite a treat."

"Would you prefer Him to me?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that, Micah!" Belial asked, suddenly offended, standing up akimbo. "Of course not! You're my Micah. There's nothing I prefer to you. Not my pets or my Lord Lucifer or even my existence. I know I'm Fallen, but is it so hard for you to trust me?"

Michael was properly rebuked. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Everything's changed, right?" Belial supplied sympathetically.

"Yeah… Everything."

Belial sighed and nodded, stepping around to tug Michael into his arms again. "I know how you feel. We were all pretty lost at first. You'll get used to it, and you'll be back to your bold, wrathful nature I love so much in no time. Try and be patient."

Michael groaned. "I Fall to Sheol and still I am admonished for my lack of patience."

Belial laughed. "I guess some things never change!"


End file.
